


猜心04

by Novarupta



Category: SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novarupta/pseuds/Novarupta





	猜心04

猜心04

     “Castiel.你得看看这个。”Anael拿来了几份报纸。日期不同，但都是近一个月的。  
“突然失踪了好几天，被发现的时候都已经死亡，双目像被灼烧了一样，血管破裂，严重的内脏像是爆炸了一样，死因不明。听起来熟悉吗？”  
    “是皮囊。”Castiel喃喃道。什么样的天使这么多具皮囊都容纳不下，应该是显而易见的。  
    “嗯，通常一具皮囊爆炸后不久就有另一起失踪案上报。但每次天堂派天使去调查的时候，尸体却不见了。不仅是这些，尸体附近的地区有些人也不见了。不是普通人，是当地的巫师。”  
    “这件事暂时被压下来了。之前有记者想报导所谓“宗教狂热的连环杀人犯”。只要事情一发酵，上下都不得安宁。”  
    “这件事情有点奇怪。”Castiel摊开了一份报纸，找到其中一个占用很小版面的报导，上面没有照片和过多的细节渲染。但他明白Lucifer的作风，就算他打了个败仗，也不会这么小心翼翼，除非有人帮他掩盖行踪。  
    “是啊，我不打算搅和这件事情，但你可能想要去看看。”Anael说。  
     Castiel决定前去看看，他下午的安排还算宽裕，派遣了几个员工去见小客户。然后在地图上圈了几个地方。

    最近的一具尸体被发现在密苏里州的洲际公路上。司机疲劳驾驶，发觉轮胎碾过什么的时候才猛然惊醒。  
    “大晚上的，我赶着回家，真的没注意到前面躺着个人。”第一个发现死者的是个卡车司机，他刚开始还以为是自己把人撞死了，吓得不轻。直到把尸体的正面翻过来，才发现双目有灼烧的痕迹，身体已经僵硬很久了。  
    “这附近路段的路灯突然坏了，修理工还没赶来修。”警长拍了拍吓坏了的卡车司机，安抚了他几句。随后跟他的下属交谈了起来：“这怪事已经发生好几起了，还是摸不着头脑。你说不会有什么传染性的怪病吧。”  
    “如果是怪病的话传染范围应该更大。这更像是连环杀人案……但是死者身上没有任何外力造成的伤口。”  
    “谁知道呢？”警长摇了摇头。  
    Castiel走上前去。"FBI.我奉命前来调查这个案子”他学着电视上的警察出示了证件。“我能看看尸体吗？”  
    “请便。”  
    Castiel看了看现场的状况。地面没有烧焦的痕迹，没有硫磺的气味，证明不是恶魔。他伸出两根手指探了下尸身，外表虽然看起来没什么问题，但内部基本损坏，背部的皮肤像是要撑开了，看样子这具无法支撑多久，能造成这种程度的只有大天使了。他看见尸体的左手手指蜷曲，像握着什么，他抬起来一看，是一个铜质的戒指，镶着几颗小小的宝石，上面有些奇怪的纹路。  
    “怎么样，看出什么来了吗？”警长过来搭话，他快到退休年纪了，“干了几十年这个，从来没碰到过这种情况。”  
    “暂时没发现什么。”Castiel把戒指悄悄放进了风衣的口袋里，又拿出了一张假名片递给了警长。  
    “等会法医会过来进行现场检测。有什么情况再联系你。”  
    Castiel点了点头，他坐回自己的车里，这时警长说的女法医似乎到了，她提着一个工具箱，远远看到她的背影，Castiel有种说不出的熟悉感。出于这种说不出的直觉，他把车开到了远一些的地方，果然看见女法医和警长不知说了些什么，警长的脸上出现了一瞬间的呆滞，女法医的手刚和尸体一接触，就不见了。  
     Castiel把戒指的照片发给了Anael，她算是首饰方面的专家。  
     Anael很快发来了消息。“看戒指的氧化程度应该有几个世纪之久了。这几颗宝石应该是玉髓，每颗各自封印了一些力量，相传女巫审判期间，法术强大的巫师通过封印自己的一部分力量，只要戴着它，就能在火刑之后得到重生。那奇怪的纹路应该是一种古老的咒语。”  
     “但是我如何找到女巫？”  
     “戴上它就可以了，相传戴上戒指的人会不由自主地走向女巫的方位。”这意味着戴上戒指的人就像免费的跑腿一样，把戒指物归原主。  
     Castiel戴上戒指，戒指上的灵力被激活了，金属看上去变得崭新而有光泽，他循着戒指所引导的方位，走进了一座废弃的仓库。角落里躺着一具烧焦的面目全非的女尸，如果不是戒指领着他来到这里，可能等尸体都化成灰了也没人发现。Castiel小心地举起一只手，生怕弄断了，然后他把戒指套了上去。  
     戒指套上的一瞬间，骨骼和皮肉组织以惊人的速度重新生长了起来。像是空气强行充进肺部一般，女巫剧烈地咳嗽了几声，睁开了双眼。  
     “可以放开我的手了吗，帅哥？”这位身材娇小的女巫一手摸了摸自己的红色秀发，确认它们没有损坏，一边眨巴着眼睛，问着Castiel.  
     “噢，抱歉。”Castiel放开了她的手。  
     “你，不属于这里吧？我能感觉得到，你不是这幢房子的原主人。”Rowena将手心贴在Castiel的胸口，又迅速放下了。  
     “虽然我根本不关心你们到底要做什么，但是那个红眼混蛋对我做的一切，我一定会报复回来的。”Rowena咬牙切齿，她活了几个世纪，在同行的白眼下，什么屈辱都尝过，但被撒旦的地狱之火活活焚烧，和被几个愚蠢的人类动用火刑是不一样的，那种无助和恐惧是她一辈子都难以忘怀。  
     Castiel听了故事的来龙去脉，大概明白了其中的缘由。Lucifer在人间后一直找不到合适的皮囊，只能到处寻找新的皮囊，一段时间后，他厌倦了这种把戏，想找巫师用巫术加固他的皮囊。  
     Rowena对此早有耳闻，在麻烦上门前做好了准备，她用错误的咒语加速了Lucifer皮囊的损害程度，却没想到Lucifer在最后关头也不放过他。  
     “为了报答你救我一命，我可以帮你做个定位符。但是原材料有些复杂，其它的我可以搞定，但是堕落天使的血，可能要你帮忙了。”  
     “你是说，Lucifer的血？”  
     “sweetie?你怎么还那么天真。你以为是谁在做Lucifer的走卒？是谁收拾这个懒虫的烂摊子，掩盖他的行踪，还帮他找巫师？”  
     “你是说天堂有叛徒？这不可能。”  
    Rowena的眼神冷酷又锐利。“那就要问问你的兄弟姐妹们了。

      Castiel回到家，一个礼拜过去，Jack又长大了许多，他现在的状况大概相当于人类的14岁。Castiel最近开始有点担忧，14岁正是人类踏入青春期的起点，人会变得越来越叛逆。普通的玩具已经没法再吸引Jack的注意力了。虽然他还算安分守己，最近待在家里看电视学习，以及自学SAT的课程内容，但是他总是提起要出门的想法。  
     晚饭过后，他打开一本财经杂志阅读，这时Jack从自己的房间里走出来，可怜巴巴地望着他，Castiel叹了口气，知道他想说什么，他头也不抬，不想因看到那张稚气未脱的脸而心软。  “不行，你的能力虽然暂时封印住了，但是不知道什么时候就会抑制不住，你跑到外面，会伤害无辜的人。”  
     “我不会伤害别人的。”Jack恳求。  
     “听着，Jack.我知道你心地善良，但是你还无法控制自己的力量。”Castiel把西服口袋上别着的钢笔放在桌上：“证明给我看，我就让你出去。”  
     Jack尝试用意念去控制钢笔，然而钢笔只是在空中按着他的手势划了几下，就在空中解体了，里面的墨水泼在了地毯上。Jack懊恼地看着地毯上的墨渍。Castiel摇了摇头，施展了一点法力把地毯复原了。然后说：“这只是一件没有生命的物体。你想想如果是一个有生命的人又是什么后果…Jack，在你与生俱来的力量面前，人类渺小又脆弱，如果你不小心伤害了一个人，又怎么挽救？”  
     “我痛恨这种力量……它让我感到……孤独。”Jack低头看着自己的双手，感觉自己很无能，拥有强大的力量却无法做任何事。而且大多数Castiel上班的时候，他能听见天使电台的一些闲言碎语，很多天使都怀疑他会不会像他从未见过的生父一样邪恶。  
     “Jack，我知道这很不公平，但你有没有想过，或许你的力量可以用在好的方面？我向你保证，我一定会带你出去，但你还有很多要学习的东西。”Castiel语重心长地拍了拍Jack的肩膀。  
     “我之后可能有休假，但这意味着我最近很繁忙。我给你找了个保姆，他很有趣。不是Anael婶婶，也不是其它天使，他是个凡人，他会教你很多我自己都不知道的东西。Jack,你并不孤独。”  
     Jack收起了那副沮丧的神情。这些天他对着天使冷冰冰的表情感到厌倦不已。家门前的保镖虽不影响他的日常生活，但是时刻关注着他的行动，比起“保护”，更像是在软禁他。要不是Castiel对他总是温言细语，像父亲一样照料他，他不想让Castiel失望，否则他大概会不惜一切代价逃走。  
     “你不能告诉他你的真实身份…因为大多数人无法负担这些。”  
     “你不是告诉我撒谎是不好的吗？”Jack有些疑惑。  
     “就像这世界上的很多东西一样，没有对错之分。对于人类来说，谎言有时只是出于爱意。”


End file.
